On the Run
by darkhairveelaharry
Summary: Who is the new kid at Forks High and why can't Edward read his mind? What is he hiding? Why is he hiding? All these questions and more will be answered.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They are all owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only own the plot for this story.

PROLOGUE

"No, please. Stop."

A small form cried from the corner as a larger form repeatedly punched. The smaller continued to cry long after the attack was over. Shakily getting to their feet they stumbled around the small bedroom they were in and started to pack some clothes into a duffel bag laying beside the bed. A wallet was quickly shoved into a back pocket and keys put into a front.

A quick look out the bedroom door allowed for them to realize that their attacker was now in bed because their loud snores could be heard from down the hall. They shut the door lightly and turn to the bed.

The duffel is shoved out the window and quickly climbed down the trellis. They climbed into their car and put it into neutral. They cost the car down the long driveway and as soon as they reach the road the car is started and they gun the car. Safe in the knowledge that they were going to be okay.

A few days later the car stopped in front of a small house. It was night and drizzling. They ran to the door trying to keep from getting too wet in the rain. They knocked on the door and hopped from foot to foot in apprehension. Finally they heard footstep coming towards the door before it's open. The older man hadn't looked away from the television when he heard.

"How have you been, Charlie?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know this was short but I just wanted to give something to wet everyone's whistles. Feed the review monster and review. Maybe he'll give you a cookie.


	2. Chapter 1 First day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They are all owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only own the plot for this story.

**Chapter 1 : First Day of School**

I was sitting in my car. I couldn't believe that it had already been a month since I arrived in Forks, Washington. I had used the last month to get ready for school. I went shopping and study for some classes. I pulled down my visor and checked out my appearance in the mirror. Blue eyes stared back at me under blond chin length hair.

I slowly got out of my car and walked toward the building labeled office. I saw an older woman working the front desk. She smiled as I approached.

"Can, I help you young man?" She asked.

Yes, I'm the new student William Sands."

Her eyes grew big and she giggled. She introduced herself as Mrs. Cope and explained all the papers too me. Just as I was walking at the door she spoke again.

"The teachers all understand about your classes."

I just nodded and continued out the door. I went back to my car and grabbed my sketch book and went to find my first class. I was hoping to beat the crowd and not be stared at, but as I was about to step into the room I noticed an influx of students and realized school was about to start.

I was talking to the teacher when the other students arrived. I was so glad I wasn't introduced, just motioned to my seat. I took the only empty seat which was between two girls. They spoke before I could even finish sitting down.

"I'm Lauren and single," the blond on my right said in a voice I guessed she was trying to sound sultry.

"I' m Jessica and I'm also single," the blond on the left of me said in a voice that sounded like she needed to cough.

Thankfully the class started and they all pulled out copies of 'Wuthering Heights'. I almost laughed this was the assigned reading for the junior year. I read this book almost ten years ago. I just grabbed my copy form my messenger bag and acted like I was reading. Class couldn't be over soon enough for me. I only had two more classes until lunch.

As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of the room and towards my next class which was art. I listened as the students whispered behind me at me and also trying to figure out who the Silver 2008 Porsche Boxster RS 60 Spyder belonged to. They kept saying they believed it belonged to someone named Cullen. I couldn't wait until they figured out it was mine.

I entered the Art room and had the teacher sign my paper. She also explained that she was knew what I was going to be doing and didn't mind as long as she had something else for me to grade. I nodded and walked to an easel in the back. I noticed that almost all the students were taller than me. I mean really I'm only five one where as the shortest girl appears to be only an inch shorter.

I looked at her. She was at the easel beside mine. Short spiked black hair. Pale skin with topaz colored eyes. She was very pretty. I also noticed she was wearing designer clothes. They were "Kawaii" by Isabella.

She smiled and looked like she wanted to say something but class started. I started painting a picture of an old house on a hill like in a horror movie. Soon enough class was over and I was on my way to Spanish class.

In Spanish I went through the same thing with this teacher and found a seat in the back beside a blond haired guy who introduced himself as Mike Newton. He talked to me the whole class about my clothes, asking who my parents were, why I was so short and thin, and the questions just didn't stop.

After an agonizing forty-five minutes I was ready for Advance Calculus. I rushed from the room as soon as the bell rang and ran into class. This teacher was the same as the rest. I hurried to a seat in the back by the window and watched as the rest of the students entered. I watched and realized that this was the senior class. Suddenly the most beautiful couple walked through the door.

They were both blond and tall. I was so envious. Who would every look twice at plain short me. She was gorgeous with curves in all the right places. He was muscled but not overly bulky. But it was the eyes that really got me they were the same pretty topaz color as the pixie-girl in my art class.

I pulled my sketch book out and finished some pieces I had started the week before. I answered every question that was asked without even looking up. I knew this was going to piss some people off but I had to get this finished.

BRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

Finally lunch time. I was starving. I followed the other students to the cafeteria and got in line. I grabbed a tray and loaded it up with a chicken Caesar salad, 20 oz water, a red apple, and a milk. I looked around and watched Lauren and Jessica wave their arms for me to join them. I looked for an empty table and notice there was an empty table in front of and one on each side of the couple I just had class with. I sat at the table beside the glass windows.

I watched the pixie and a muscle bound giant join them and finally a bronze god. He was gorgeous. Tousled bronze hair, full lips, and the same topaz eyes as the others. He was thinner than the other two guys but not skinny. You could tell his was muscled and ripped but not overly just enough to be sexy. I am so jealous.

I sat there eating my lunch when I heard the little pixie mention something about my clothes. I looked down trying to figure out what was wrong. It was the newest outfit by "Kawaii" it hadn't even been released into stores yet. I noticed they kept sneaking glances at me and the bronzed haired one looked upset, like I had just killed his puppy. The blond goddess also talked about how she would have loved to gotten a Porsche like mine. I smirked on the inside.

I decided to skip my next to classes and just go to gym. I had some important things to do. I finished lunch early and went to the teacher's lounge. I had my Biology and music teacher go ahead and sign my papers. I went to the bathroom and waited for the bell to ring then I would find an empty room to do my business.

Too soon for my liking it was time for my last class. I couldn't believe I hadn't gotten everything done. I would just have to finish it at home. I walk into the gym to find that most of the students are the same as the ones in my Calculus. I groan when I realize the students are seniors once again. I groan again when I see the blond giant is also in this class.

I quickly rushed into the locker room and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. As I was walking out the other guys were walking in. I hurried back into the gym to wait for everyone else. As soon as everyone else finished changing I noticed the girls were wearing short shorts with tight t-shirts while the guys wore basketball shorts with tank tops.

He noticed the blond bear looking at him and shrugged, that guy seriously scared him. He took his paper to the coach to sign.

"Today we will be testing for endurance and physical fitness. We will start by weighing you then taking your height."

Each student was called forward and their weight and height announced out loud.

Finally it was my turn and I was going to be so embarrassed. I got on the scale and watched as my weight was announced at 80 pounds. I heard snickers in the back and started to blush. My height was next. The snickers got louder when it was announced I was only five foot one. I just wanted to fall into a hole into the ground.

Soon enough class was over and I couldn't wait to get out of here and back to Charlie's. I try to loiter around the locker room until everyone else is done so they don't see me undress but the bear seems to be sticking around for some reason. I grab my clothes and go into a stall to change.

I can't wait out to my car and listen to some Debussy. I walked outside to find it seems everyone waiting around trying to find out who is driving the boxster. I giggled and walked towards the parking lot. I see a red BMW on one side with a silver Volvo on the other. My luck just went from bad to worse. The beautiful people from the lunch room were all gathered in front of my car talking in whispers.

I grabbed my keys and and hit the unlock button while it was still in my pocket. I watched them look towards the car then toward the crowd. A voice was heard in the throng of students.

"Yeah the boxster is mine. My dad bought it for me for my birthday over the summer. It was just delivered this morning, that's why my dad dropped me off early this morning."

People were looking around trying to figure out who was talking when they noticed it was Mike Newton talking. I quickly locked the doors again and stood a couple of feet away from the small group to get a better view of this guy's humiliation.

He strutted to the driver's door and tried to open the door. When it didn't open people started to giggle and laugh. He tried to act like he was feeling around for the keys. I let him sink himself a few minutes longer until I felt he's been embarrassed enough. I pulled the keys from my pocket and unlocked the doors. I grabbed the title from the glove box and turned towards the little pixie.

"Will you tell everyone who this car belongs to." I asked with a smirk.

She grinned and said, "William Sands."

The guys started to laugh while the girls started to look at me as a piece of meat. Mike just look mad and embarrassed. I took the title and jumped into the driver's seat. It roared to life as soon as I started it then settled into a purr. I looked back at the students as I pulled out to see the two bigger guys holding the bronze god back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

you know what to do. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 : First day of school EPOV

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They are all owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only own the plot for this story.

**Chapter 2 : First Day of School Edward POV**

'thoughts'

EPOV

I couldn't believe that it was already time for school to start again. I mean come on how many times am I going to be in high school. I'll tell you millions. Rosalie and Emmett drove in her BMW while Alice and Jasper rode with me in my Volvo. When we pulled into the parking lot we were all shocked to find a Porsche Boxster sitting there. I parked on one side and Rosalie the other.

'I can't believe someone in the hick town has this car.' Rose thought with malice. I laughed I knew she was just jealous because Carlisle wouldn't let her buy one since she already had her BMW. Sure I also have an Aston Martin but that's only because I actually got a job and bought it myself.

We decided to go on to class and everyone's thought were on the Boxster and the new student. New student what new student. I didn't know there was going to be a new student. Suddenly Alice goes still in the middle of the hallway and we crowd around so no one else can see her. She shares the vision with me.

_It's dark in the school parking lot just before dusk. A small blond haired boy is surrounded by Mike, Tyler, Eric, and a couple more boys from the football team. He's got his hands up as if they've got a gun on him. _

"_I'm telling you I didn't ask those girls out. I keep telling them they aren't my type." the boy says._

"_So what they aren't good enough for you." sneers Mike._

_They each start punching the blond till he falls to the ground where they start to kick him. Suddenly Mike pulls out a knife and lunges forward..._

The vision ends. I know that if Alice is having a vision about this it means we are supposed to stop it. I just can't figure out who the small blond boy is but I figure we'll know before long. We all separate for class.

Not soon enough for my peace of mind lunch started. I couldn't believe how in my classes all anybody was thinking about was the new kid. It is so irritating. I walked into the cafeteria behind Alice and Emmett. I had hoped to catch their thoughts but they are both blocking me, but I could hear the rest of the student bodies thoughts on the new kid. Jessica and Lauren's thoughts are the worst.

'I wish he would ask me out. We could rule this school. Why would he sit at the table next to the Cullen's and Hale's. I can see it now Mrs. Lauren Sands.'

'Oh, he is so cute. I wonder if I can talk him into going with me to the Prom. We would looks sot cute together. I don't even care that he doesn't buy name brand clothes. He's just so cute. Mrs. Jessica Sands.'

I looked over the the table beside us and gasped softly. It's the boy from Alice's vision. He looked so small and young. All of about 12 or thirteen. How can he be a junior in high school.

'Edward, I have art class with him.' Alice thought.

"Rosalie and I have Advanced Calculus, and you know that's a senior class. He didn't open the book but answered every question asked him. He just sketched in a sketch book.'

"I wonder where he got his clothes. They are so stylish. I wouldn't mind getting an outfit similar to that for Jasper." Alice squealed. I smirked and watched as he glanced up quickly but went back to eating.

"Well Jessica said she thought he was dressed horribly."

Alice hissed in anger but what could she do she doesn't know the poor boy.

'Can you see what he's thinking right know?' Emmett asked.

"No I can't read his mind."

'WHAT' they all thought.

I just nodded and we each glanced over at him every few minutes until the door a few tables below him was opened and a breeze rushed along the windows. The sweetest smell I had ever known rushed to my nose. I snarled quietly. My family glanced at my quickly and noticed the smell and that the boys hair moved ever so slightly. He finally left a few minutes later.

We left for class a few minutes before the bell was meant to ring. Each going our separate ways, but each of my siblings sending worried looks at me. I walk into Biology and noticed I'll be myself again this year and grinned. The students started arriving a few minutes later. Everyone's thought are still on the Boxster or the new kid. Mr. Banner walked in a few minutes later and removed the seating chart.

"Who ever you are sitting with right now will be your partner for the rest of the year. I don't care if there is anyone else you wanted to sit with or not. Oh, Mr. Cullen you do have a partner this year but he's not going to be here this week. Okay now today we will be reviewing what you were supposed to learn last year."

The class seemed to go on forever. I just wanted to get to my next class which was music. I can't wait.

BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Thank God I rushed out of the room and towards my music class. I sit at the upright piano and look at the music sitting there. It seems I'm going to have a duet with a violin but I don't know anyone that plays in the school. Oh no that must mean the new kid is going to be my partner.

Sure enough not even fifteen minutes later I'm learning that what I was beginning to dread was true. The new kid is my partner.

'I wonder why he's not been to the these two classes. I wonder if he's going to show up for his last class.'

Too soon music is over and I'm trudging off to my last class English. '

I can't wait for the end of school. All this talk of the new kid is getting on my nerves. I still can't believe that the new kid is my singer. Why did it have to be him?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm standing in front of the Boxster when Emmett ran up laughing his head off.

"You'll never guess who is in senior gym class. The new kid William Sands. Today we took everyone's height and weight before coach wanted to see what everyone's endurance was. Sands is only five foot one and weighs 80 pounds."

He started laughing again and all of us but Alice joined in since that was the same as her. She kicked his shin instead.

"Do you have something against short people?" Alice hissed.

Jasper immediately sent calming waves at all of us. The student body was starting to form a group around the car hoping to find out who owns it. Suddenly William was standing a few feet away from me. I started to hold my breathe. There was a soft click and I assumed it was the car unlocking.

The crowd quieted as Mike Newton started talking about his supposedly new car. The click happened again, so I could only assume the true owner was going to let Mike hang himself out to dry.

"Yeah the boxster is mine. My dad bought it for me for my birthday over the summer. It was just delivered this morning, that's why my dad dropped me off early this morning."

We all watched as he tried to open the driver's door but it was locked. His face started to go red and he made a big show of patting his pockets down for the keys. When William pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors everyone gasped quietly. He reached in the passenger side and pulled a paper out. He walked to Alice.

"Will you tell everyone who this car belongs to." he asked with a smirk.

She grinned and said, "William Sands."

The crowd just laughed as Mike slunk off humiliated. William took the title back and we all watched as the girls in the crowd started to size him up like a piece of meat. All of their thoughts on how to snag such a rich kid. Suddenly the wind blew his hair out and the smell of strawberries and freesia hit my nose. I started to lunge forward when Emmett and Jasper grabbed my arms.

We watched as the new kid drove off. The crowd dispersed and we made our way home. I immediately went to find Carlisle while the others went off to do their own thing. I was just about to knock on his study door when he called out to me.

"Come in Edward."

I walked in and immediately sat in the chair in front of the huge mahogany desk. He looked up from his computer.

'What's wrong?'

"I met my singer. He's the new kid in town. No one knows anything about where he's staying or anything."

'Couldn't hear his thoughts to find out more about him?'

I could tell Carlisle was worried. In all the time I had been with him no one had ever shaken me this badly. I just shook my head no. He looked confused yet intrigued. I just got up and started for the door.

'Don't let this bother you Edward. You probably only have one class and if you don't get to close to him all should be alright.'

When I didn't answer immediately I knew he would get the point.

'What did I say wrong?'

"I have Biology and music with him and he's my partner in Biology and duet partner in Music." I quickly walked from the room and rushed to go hunting. I wouldn't put anyone in danger if I could help it, not even some boy with the unlucky chance to be my singer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Press the button you know you want to and leave a review maybe the review fairy will leave you a cookie under your pillow if you do.


	4. Chapter 3 : School and Flashbacks

_Disclaimer : _I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They are all owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only own the plot for this story

**Chapter 3 : School and Flashbacks**

WPOV

As soon as I got home I immediately started dinner while getting my Blackberry out. I made a few calls while I made the salad and started the lasagna. While the lasagna was baking I finished all of my calls and got my laptop and scanner. I scanned all of my drawings and e-mailed them to my mother Renee. I was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when Charlie walked in.

"You didn't have to cook. I could have ordered pizza, but it sure smells good."

I just smiled and got the plates together while he went and put his gun and jacket away. We made small talk during dinner. He asked about school and I asked about work. He's joked nothing exciting ever happened so it was just another boring day in the neighborhood. I washed and he dried the dishes. We spent the rest of the evening watching football. We enjoyed the time spent in each others' company.

I got up as soon as the game was over and looked at Charlie.

"I love you, dad. Good Night."

He smiled and told me the same.

The weeks seemed to go by. I started wearing my Hugo Boss cologne and since I did Edward never looked at me like he wanted to kill me again. I can still remember what happened when I actually got to meet him two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

I walked into my sixth period class of Biology. I looked around and noticed the only empty seat was next to the bronze hair Adonis. I casually made my way over and sat beside him. I held my hand out.

"I'm William Sands. I just moved here from Phoenix. I live with my dad Chief Swan."

He looked shocked but shook my hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen. My dad is Carlisle Cullen a surgeon at the local hospital."

His voice is so deep and melodious.

"I see you sitting with your group of friends but I know that only you and the black haired pixie are juniors. I know the brown haired giant, and the two blond models are seniors."

He laughed lightly and it sounded like music to my ears.

"Yeah, the pixie is my sister Alice. The giant is my brother Emmett and the two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. We were all adopted by our parents. Alice and Jasper are together and Emmett and Rosalie are together. How is Chief Swan your father? "

I was going to answer but classed started. Class was boring and I couldn't wait for music class. As soon as the bell rang I jumped up and ran out the door. I ran to my car and grabbed my violin from the back seat. There was no way I was going to bring my early Stradivarius or my "_del Gesu"_ to school. They were worth too much money. I hurried to class and the teacher motioned me over. She explained that Edward and I were going to be doing a duet together and asked if I needed the sheet music. We were going to be playing my favorite piece from Suite Bergamasque "Claire De Lune" I was so excited.

I walked to Edward to see him idly tapping keys. He smiled.

"So what do you think of the song. Will you be able to learn it in time for the recital right before Christmas?"

I just smile and pull out my violin. I start playing and he looks shocked for a moment before he joins in. We both got lost in the music. Never noticing how quiet the room got or how everyone was looking at us shocked.

As soon as we were finished the class erupted in applause. We both smiled and looked at each other and laughed. The teacher rushed over gushing about how we were to be the shows finally. Angry muttering could be heard and I looked to see Mike, Tyler and Eric giving me evil looks.

_End flashback_

I still haven't answered his question about how I'm related to Charlie but I've started joining him and his siblings at lunch. The first day I joined was crazy to say the least.

_Flashback_

I had just sat down at the table beside Edward when Alice started firing questions.

"Where did you get your outfit? Who's it by? Do you want to go shopping sometime?"

Everyone at the table started laughing by the time she got the third question out. She looked confused till she realized I hadn't even started eating she just started asking questions. She mumbled an apology.

"It's fine. I had this shipped to me. All of the clothes I've worn the last couple of weeks are "Kawaii" by.."

I didn't get to finish before she squealed.

"I don't think I've ever seen those clothes in any of the lines out."

"No you haven't. This line is getting released next week." They gasped. "The only reason I was able to get them was because my mom works for "Bella" and I get free clothes all the time."

Alice squealed again but then she started to pout.

"If I had known that I would have seen if you could have gotten me something from the new women's line but it came out last month. Darn!"

I snorted and started eating my lunch. I watched as the Cullens got the same thing to eat everyday but just pushed the food around. I noticed that people looked at them strange for getting the same thing everyday.

"You know people look at you guys for getting the same thing to eat each day. You should try getting a variety of different things, that's why I pack my lunch."

They all looked to see that today he had packed a turkey club sandwich with potato chips, an orange, a 20 oz water and a small milk. They all thought back and noticed that since that first day William always packed his lunch and it was always healthy.

"How come you eat so healthy, Will my man?" asked Emmett.

"I like to eat healthy and keep in shape for sports. I had thought about trying out for baseball or basketball but since everyone seems to have a problem with my size I decided not to. At my last school I was captain of the basketball team and on the tennis team, track team, swimming team, and part of the drama club."

All five of the Cullens looked shocked and were going to ask more questions but the bell rang.

_End flashback_

Now I'm headed to Gym class. For the last couple of weeks we've been building up to going out to the track and running. I can't wait. I walk into the locker room and change in a stall. I walk out and meet Emmett in the gym he smiles. The coach calls the class to attention and we all make our way outside. We are split into groups of four and since there are only 24 of us this isn't going to take long at all.

Emmett was in the first group and I could tell as he was running he wasn't giving it his all, it was like he was holding himself back. He tied for second. I was in the last group with two girls and a guy.

Finally it was my turn. I lined up and waited for the coach to say go.

"GO!"

I was off. We only had to run once around the track. I loved to run. It was so freeing. I wished the school had a track team, a swim team or even a tennis team, but no it was only football, baseball and basketball. There is no way I'm going to try out. Suddenly I'm back to the start and I realize that I'm the first to cross. I sighed.

I watched as a few seconds later the first senior crossed the line. She was followed by the guy and finally the last girl. They all three glared at me. Emmett walked over and high fived me. We left to change and Coach said he would have the fitness results tallied by Monday. I was so glad today was Friday. I have so much to do and I can't wait to get it finished.

I quickly change in the stall and hurry to my car. I find the Cullens waiting for me. I stop in front of them.

"Can I help you?"

Alice started to bounce in place. "I was wondering if your going to the first home game in a few weeks?"

I nodded my head. Yeah I had planned on going. Alice started getting even more excited.

"Do you think I could help you pick out your outfit?"

I laughed.

"Nope, I have my outfit picked out. My mom is having it made for me. Well, she's having clothes made for you all, too."

Alice squealed and hugged me.

"What will the outfits look like?" she asked while bouncing around me.

"I can't tell you I don't know what they look like only that each outfit for the girls is different, while the guys are similar. Oh they were designed by Bella herself."

This time not only did Alice squealed by so did Rosalie. I can still remember when Rosalie finally warmed up to me.

_flashback_

It was the second day I had joined them for lunch and she was glaring at me. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged.

I thought for a minute before I asked. "Where is the best place to get a tune up? My car is in need of one."

The others looked amused while she looked excited. "I wonder Rosalie would you like to follow me home Friday and take her home with you. You can bring it back to me Sunday."

She looked so excited, then saddened.

"What would you do if you needed to go to the store or shopping?"

I snorted. "I have a 2008 Harley Davidson XL 1200R Sportster 1200R in Vivid Black."

They all whistled. I picked up my stuff and left before they could ask anymore questions.

Come Friday she followed me home in her BMW and asked to see my Harley. She took it for a drive around the block then her and Emmett left. He driving her car and her driving mine.

_End Flashback_

Ever since then she's been nicer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The review monster is hungry. If you don't feed him he'll haunt you in your dreams.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Big Game

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They are all owned by Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot for this story.

**Chapter 4 : The Big Game**

The last few weeks up to the first home football game was stressful to say the least. Jessica, Lauren, a few juniors, seniors and sophomore girls follow me every when I'm at school. I mean come on how many times do I have to tell them no before they will quit asking me out.

I'm sitting here in Biology beside Edward when up walked Lauren and Jessica each giggling.

"William we were wondering if you would go to the game with us tomorrow?"

I sighed while Edward laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you no? No, I will not go to the game with you! No, I don't need a girlfriend and finally NO I DON"T NEED TO RELIEVE MY SEXUAL TENSION SO I DON'T NEED YOU TO COME AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" I screamed.

They were both shocked and ran from the room crying. I looked at Edward and he was laughing. I sat back down.

"What's so funny?" I growled at him.

"Since you got here they left me alone."

We both laughed at that.

At lunch I told the Cullens I would bring their outfits to school the next day and they could have them after school to go and change before the game. School seemed to fly by after that. I found myself back at Charlie's before I knew it making calls and cooking dinner. I decided to make Chicken tacos with mango salsa for dinner with raspberry cheesecake for dessert.

Charlie and I didn't talk during dinner. I did the dishes while he watched tv. I quietly told him goodnight and made my way to my room. I smirked when I saw the garment bags hanging on my closet door. I opened the first one.

Inside were two dresses. The first dress is for Rosalie. It's a two layer sweater dress. It should fall mid thigh. The inner layer is green while the outer layer is blue. Both the two main school colors. For shoes there are knee high stilleto boots in the third school color of black.

Alice's dress is a sweater argyle mini dress. The main color is black with blue and green as the accent colors. Her shoes are black five inch heels. Each girl also has a black mini trench coat.

For the guys they were each getting black silk pants, a black t-shirt, silk shirt, and a leather jacket.

Emmett's shirt and jacket are blue. Jasper's are green. Edward will be dressed all in black. I also have black Doc Martin's for them.

I go shower and change for bed. I'm laying in bed waiting for sleep when I realized that I'm glad I went with my gut instinct the second day of school and started wearing my Hugo Boss cologne. Since I've been wearing it Edward hasn't looked at me like he's going to kill me again.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

My alarm blared at six Friday morning. I slip downstairs while Charlie is in the shower and started breakfast. He walked down the stairs to French toast, sausage, and coffee. While he eats I pack him a lunch of two turkey sandwiches, a few pieces of fruit, a water, and a grab bag of potato chips. He laughed.

"What did I ever do to deserve you taking such good care of me?" I laughed and joined him as he finished breakfast. I watched as he left and did the dishes before I dressed. I put the bags in my trunk my trunk.

As soon as I parked in between Edward and Rosalie's cars Alice ambushed me.

"Can I have my outfit now? Please oh please." she begged. The others laughed at her.

I shook my head and walked off leaving her stunned behind me. The others just laughed.

I made it through all of my classes before lunch avoiding talking to Alice but she cornered me as I sat down beside Edward about the clothes.

"Can I please have my clothes. I want to go ahead and change. PLEASE!!!"

"No, I'll give them to you before we leave and you can change at home." I turned to Edward.

"What time and where are you wanting to meet? I think we should make a huge entrance. I know meet me at Charlie's around six-thirty. The game starts at seven that should give us plenty of time to make a big entrance."

They all looked at me wondering what I was talking about but I just smirked and walked off. I headed down to Biology to talk to Mr. Banner.

"What are we doing today, Mr. Banner?"

He looked up. "The class is going to be doing blood typing."

I paled.

"I'm going to have to be excused sir, blood makes me queasy."

He laughed and waved me out. He stopped me when I reached the door.

"I really liked that article you wrote on the genetic differences in autism."

I blushed and walked out. I was still looking at my shoes when I walked into a cold hard body. I started to fall when two cold hands grabbed my arms and kept me from falling. I looked up and saw Edward's smirking face.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I've got somethings I have to do before Music so Mr. Banner let me out of class."

Edward looked like he was going to ask another question when bell rang. He cursed lowly and rushed to class. I walked to my car to grab my violin from my trunk and sat in my car. I started thinking about the Cullens.

First, they are all amazingly beautiful. Second they have pale skin. Third their eyes are all the same topaz color. Fourth they all have dark circles under their eyes. Fifth, they are all strong and I've noticed they are quicker then most people. The sixth and final point is their skin is ice cold.

I wondered what this could mean. They all seem similar to Michael the caretaker of Phil's house in Phoenix. The only difference in his eyes are usually red. I just couldn't my finger on what was different about them.

I walked into Music class a few minutes later ready to practice with Edward. We listened as the other five duets played their pieces. First was Mike and Jessica. He played trumpet while she played the French horn. Their piece was Duet No. 2 for Trumpet and French Horn by Garry Taylor.

Next was Lauren and Tyler. Tyler played the oboe and Lauren played the flute. They played Duets for Flute and Oboe No. 3 by Robyn Watson.

The next group were two boys I've never met before. One played Oboe the other Clarinet.

The fourth group is Eric and his partner is a girl named Ginny who keeps asking me to date her. He plays clarinet and she plays flute.

The final group is two girls named Sarah and Silvia. They both play flute.

We are the last group and Edward and I get lost in the music. He started and as soon as it was my cue I joined in. The music full of emotion. The bell rang just as we were finishing. I took my time packing my violin and rushed to my car to put it away. I rushed to the locker room and changed quickly. I walked out to find Emmett waiting on me.

"You know Alice has talked of nothing else but the outfit you are giving her. "Kawaii" by Bella is her favorite designer. I hope you know that she'll talk your ear off and ask for clothes now."

I blanched and we started stretching to get ready for calisthenics. I started thinking about when he posted the results for our the fitness trials.

_Flashback_

It's the day we get the results for the fitness trials. I now I'm in good shape so I don't have anything to worry about. When I walked to the locker room I noticed everybody outside the gym doors reading a paper. I went ahead and changed while they were otherwise occupied. As they entered I left to read the paper.

For my height and weight I am in excellent shape. As soon as class started a few of the seniors started to pick on me shoving me in around taunting me.

Emmett walked up and they all back off real quick and I enjoyed the rest of class jogging with Emmett.

_End of Flashback_

Class couldn't end soon enough. I took my time changing just to drag out the torture on Alice. I met Emmett and we casually walked outside. We laughed when we saw Alice bouncing around my car. She rushed up to me and started bouncing around.

"hurry up!" She chanted as we walked to my car. There was no way I was going to hurry now. The others laughed.

When I finally reached my car I acted like I had to find my keys just to draw out her torture. Emmett had to sit he was laughing so hard. I finally took pity on her and opened the trunk. I handed both bags to Rosalie.

"Now you can't open these till you get home. I don't want anyone else to see these clothes. Don't forget to be at my house at six-thirty."

I got in my car and drove off. When I got home I quickly started dinner and sent a few emails. I showered after that and got dressed. I put dinner in the oven to stay warm and left a note for Charlie.

As soon as it got to be six-thirty I grabbed my jacket and went outside. I watched the Cullens pull up in Edward and Rosalie's cars.

They all gaped when they saw my outfit. I'm wearing midnight blue leather pants with a green silk shirt under a heavy leather black biker jacket. I'm also wearing biker boots. I grabbed my helmet and rolled my Harley out of the garage.

When we pulled up at the football field everyone stopped to stare at me on my Harley. I could tell they were trying to figure out who I was. When I took my helmet off girls gasped. I took the bag off the back of my bike and walked over to the Cullens. I offered my arms to Rosalie and Alice and we walked off arm to arm.

Once we got to the bleachers I pulled a blanket out of my bag for everyone to sit on. I pulled two small throws in green and blue. I handed one to Rosalie and one to Alice. They all looked shocked. I must have had a confused quizzical look on my face because Edward answered.

"No one has ever done something like this for them. Most people around here just avoid us unless they are asking us to go out."

Comprehension dawned on my face. I just shrugged and sat between the two girls. We sat in the front row and the other three sat right behind us.

I watched the spirit squad come out and groaned. Lauren and Jessica were both there in their little cheerleader outfits.

The football team was a joke and the spirit squad was even funnier. At halftime I went to the bathroom and to get a slice. As I was returning to my seat. Jessica and Lauren ambushed me.

"After the game there's going to be a party. You and the Cullens should come. I'll tell Mike to tell you were the party's going to be." Lauren said before they winked and walked off. I got back to my seat to see the Cullens laughing.

Mike came by during fourth quarter and invited us to his house for the party. We all agreed. We went back to watching the pitiful football team. Edward leaned forward.

"They may have a bad football team but their basketball and baseball teams are state champs."

I laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we arrived at the party it was in full swing. The front door was open and the music was pumping. We walked in to find the bodies grinding and the alcohol flowing.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

They all shook their heads no and I separated to go and get some water. But every few steps I took some girl started to hit on me. I had barely made it into the kitchen when Lauren and Jessica cornered me.

"We could show you a really good time. All you have to do is agree to date us." They chimed each running a finger up my leather clad arms. I jerked away and started from the room just as Mike and a few of the guys from the football team entered. I justed nodded and kept on walking.

I left a few minutes later the Cullens leaving with me. I drove around for awhile when I noticed I was being followed. I pulled into the school parking lot to check and see what time it was when suddenly I was pulled from my bike and thrown to the ground.

"Well look here boys we have the little rich kid."

I looked around to see myself surrounded by six guys. I scrambled to stand.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to leave our girls alone. We think you should go back to where you came from." Eric spat at me.

I put my hands up to show I didn't want to fight.

"I'm telling you I didn't ask those girls out. I keep telling them they aren't my type."

"So what they aren't good enough for you." Mike sneered.

_**Third person POV**_

Mike was the first person to throw a punch and it caused William to fly to the ground. The other boys jumped and started to punch and kick him every place they could. Suddenly Mike drew back and pulled out a switch blade. Tyler and Eric grabbed William and held his limp, unconscious body between them. Mike started forward when the Cullens appeared. Alice grabbed William while Rosalie knocked Eric and Tyler to the ground. As soon as the they noticed all five Cullen teens were there the boys ran off but not before Mike yelled.

"This isn't over yet!"

Edward grabbed William and started to run home so Carlisle could check him over. Jasper got on the bike and Alice got on behind him. Rosalie and Emmett weren't to far behind Edward on foot.

The front door slammed into the wall as it was pushed open.

"CARLISLE, HELP!"

Carlisle and Esme rushed down the stairs to find Edward clutching William to his chest. Carlisle motioned for Edward to follow him. They went to his study and laid him on the couch. Carlisle went for his medical bag while Edward removed his boots.

"I'm going to have to remove his shirt and jacket to check for any injuries."

William was put into a sitting position while Edward removed his jacket. Laid back down they unbuttoned his shirt and gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know I just had to end it there. The next chapter will tell what shocked them so bad. Review before the Review Monster comes after you!!


	6. Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I only own the plot for this story.

**Chapter 5 : Secrets Revealed**

EPOV

'thoughts'

As I was unbuttoning Williams shirt I realized that the smell of Strawberries and Freesia grew stronger. Carlisle was standing behind me watching my progress. Both of us wondering why he was wearing such a baggy shirt. I started to pull the shirt apart when we both gasped.

Underneath the silk shirt was a white wife beater but it was what was under that to give us a shock.

'William is a girl!' We both thought at the same time. We looked at her. She couldn't be any older than thirteen or fourteen. You could tell she was just starting to develop her curves and breasts

"Esme, Alice, Rosalie, will you guys come up here?" Carlisle called.

I walked out the door and they gave me quizzical looks. I joined Jasper and Emmett in the living room.

'What's up bro' Emmett asked.

"William is a girl."

'WHAT!!!'. They both screamed in their thoughts.

I just nodded and grabbed my cellphone. I called the police station.

"Hello, Forks Police Department"

"Can I speak to Chief Swan?"

"One moment please."

"Hello, this is Chief Swan?"

"Sir, this is Edward Cullen, I'm a friend of William."

"I know he told me he was having those outfits made for you. What seems to be the problem?"

"Sir, I think you need come out to my house. A few of the guys from school jumped Will and my dad is patching him up."

"What oh my poor baby is he alright?"

"Sir we know that Will is a girl. If you'll bring a couple officers my siblings and I can give a statement about what we saw."

All I heard was a click then dial tone.

Not even fifteen minutes later police sirens were heard outside. Emmett whistled.

"They must have been really speeding. We've never made it here in that short of time."

I opened the door and watched as Charlie rushed in looking deranged. I watched as the girls came down and Esme showed him upstairs while the rest of us talked to the officers.

We explained we were just riding around letting our parents have some much needed time alone when we drove by the school and noticed the crowd. We pulled over to find out what was going on. When Alice saw the glint of the knife in Mike's hand we rushed over to help.

Meanwhile, Carlisle was showing me what was going on upstairs.

_Charlie rushed towards William and pulled him into a hug. He sobbed for a few seconds then laid him back down. He pulled the blond wig off and glorious brown and red curls fell out and to the floor. He turned to look at Carlisle._

"_How is she?" he sobbed_

"_She's going to be fine. A few bruises but nothing was broken. I would like to keep her here tonight to make sure when she wakes up that she doesn't have a concussion."_

_Charlie just nodded and started stroking her hair._

Carlisle ended his thoughts there so I assumed there wasn't much more going on.

Esme came down a few minutes later as the deputies were leaving. She gave us all a sad smile.

"Why haven't I had any visions of her being a girl?" Alice wondered aloud.

None of us could answer that. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all talked quietly about the Harley but all of us were lost in our thoughts about the small girl upstairs with the distraught father.

Carlisle came down about fifteen minutes later.

"I put them in the spare bedroom across from your room Edward."

I just nodded and went upstairs. I quietly opened the door to find the girl lying under the blanket and Charlie lying beside her above the blanket clutching her as if she was going to disappear. I was saddened to see that we couldn't stop her from getting hurt.

The next morning Charlie left early only to return an hour later with a bag for her. We really need to find out what her name is since we can't keep calling her her.

I went upstairs twenty minutes later with Alice to find out how they were doing. Charlie was stroking her and quietly whispering to her.

"I'm sorry you couldn't keep your secret longer. I'm sure that the Cullens will keep your secret. I'm not sure if you remember but you've met people like the Cullens before. You'll understand when you need to. I love you and I'll be back to see you after work."

Alice and I were shocked. Did this mean that they knew we were vampires? Had they met a "Vegetarian Vampire" before? We quickly went back to the living room to talk to the rest of the family. We all watched as Charlie walked down the steps.

"If I know my daughter as well as I do, she should wake up in about half a hour. She never sleeps this long, even when unconscious. I know you have questions about who she really is and I'll let her answer. I'll just tell you that when she said that stuff about the "Bella" clothing she wasn't lying. Her mother works there and the clothes for the game where actually designed by "Bella" herself."

He took a breathe.

"I'll be back after work tonight if that's all right."

Carlisle nods and Charlie leaves for work. Alice and I go upstairs to sit with her but we leave the door open so we can hear the others.

"Do you think that he could actually be talking about vampires?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure. He sure acted like it." Esme replied.

Just as soon as this was said the girl as we are still calling her started to stir. She stretches and yawns big just like a cat waking up. Alice giggled. The sound jolted the small girl awake and she looked around scared. She looked at us in apprehension and fear.

"I'll be downstairs. I think we have somethings to talk about don't you?"

She nodded her head and I left while Alice helped her to shower and change clothes. We all heard the shower going and waited with no one speaking aloud. Everyone's thoughts on about her. Suddenly Alice laughed and her bell like sound echoed through the house, it was only then I realized the shower had stopped. They walked down the steps a few minutes later and we all chuckled when we saw what she was wearing.

She came down the steps wearing the cutest and funniest outfit I had ever seen. The shirt is a silk tank top that says "BITE ME" in white capital letters and the two outer ends of the "M" are shaped into a sharp point. with red tips and a few drops of red like blood splashed below them. Almost like fangs. Her bottoms are silk sleep pants that have bats with bloody fangs and coffins allover them.

We were all shocked at how small and delicate she looked. She hadn't really started to develop any of her womanly curves but her hair. Oh man, her hair was glorious. It was a mahogany brown with red streaks and fell in curls to her hips. Her eyes instead of being the blue we usually see there are the most beautiful chocolate brown with green specks.

I watched as she timidly sat beside me on the couch. Alice joined her and sat between her and Jasper. She cleared her throat nervously.

Carlisle decided to break the ice. "We have some question for you and I'm sure that you have some questions for us. So who's going to start."

Rosalie was first.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a girl and how old are you?"

The girl blushed.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm fourteen."

We all gasped. Her face just went even redder than I thought possible.

"How can you be a junior in high school and only be fourteen?" Emmett blurted.

"I actually graduated high school when I was seven. I've already gotten college degrees in Fashion and Business. I have a Ph.D. in English Literature and Law. I have a masters in Fashion and Business. The only reason I go to school is to be around people closer to my own age."

We were all shocked.

"What do you work on during class?" asked Jasper.

I've been studying to become a Pediatrician. I've also been studying genetics. I'm sure someone here read the article last month I wrote on genetics. Mr. Banner loved it. I've also got my bar and can practice in any state in the US."

"Where did you get your degrees from?" Esme asked.

"I got my fashion master at ITT School of Drafting and Design in Idaho, when I was eight. I got my business masters at Stanford when I was nine. I got my Ph.D in Law at Harvard when I turned twelve."

"Why are you always drawing in your sketch book? How do you know "Bella"?" Alice asked excitedly and you could tell she wanted to ask more questions but Jasper kissed her.

"Well, you know how "Kawaii" by "Bella started about four years ago." She scooted closer to me before she said, "my mom wouldn't let me start the company until after she thought I would be able to handle the business aspects of the company."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds then suddenly you hear squeals from Rose and Alice.

"You mean to tell me that" Rose started.

"you started Bella" Alice finished.

Bella nodded timidly and clung to my arm with all her might. The girls started to grab for her but I pulled her into my lap and turned so they were facing my back. She was shaking. They look ashamed briefly before sitting down.

She uncurled from the ball Edward was holding but remained in his arms and lap.

"If you catch me drawing it's because I'm drawing new clothes for the next line."

"How many cars and what are they?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Beside what you've seen. I have five more vehicles. A Mercedes like Carlisle's, a Vanquish, a Jeep Wrangler set up for off-roading, another bike but this one was originally black but I had it painted to look like the outfit I'm wearing now. Finally I have an old van from the 70's that seats 15 but I had the interior redone. It only seats 10 and the main back seat unfolds into a full size bed."

She went onto explain her past some more. Finally it was time for someone to ask the big question. I decided to do it.

"This morning your dad said something to you about "you've meet someone like the Cullens" what did he mean?"

She looked down and blushed. I didn't think she was going to answer but when she looked up I could tell she was thinking about what to say. She took a deep breathe and started to talk.

"Let me give you a little background. Every year until he turned eighteen dad would take three weeks and go camping. He would just live off the land. When he turned sixteen he met another boy around his age. He noticed the boy was very good looking but abnormally pale and golden eyed. His name was Thomas Crane"

My family and I gasped. We had never heard of other "vegetarians" but us and the Denali Clan.

"He didn't think anything else about it until Thomas' eyes started to darken. Dad asked what was wrong and Thomas explained that he was a vampire and he had been changed when he was sixteen. He turned sixteen in 1776."

She took a deep breathe and continued. Each of us glued to our seats.

"Dad wasn't freaked. He didn't care that Thomas drank blood to survive. He liked Thomas and wanted to stay his friend. At night Thomas would suck the blood from a some small animal ,something that would keep him filled so he wouldn't have to kill bigger game, and dad would eat what was left. He said Thomas would usually eat two or three rabbits and that would give him meals for the rest of the day until Thomas needed to hunt again."

"I first remember meeting him when I was three. He comes around every year on my birthday and brings me a gift. This year he bought me my "Vamp bike" and I like to call him. I finally figured out that you guys were vampires a few weeks ago but it's not my secret to share so your secret is safe with me."

Shock was going through everyone's mind and emotions. We all laughed and listened as she talked about her mom Renee and her step-dad who she stays with while her mom is on the road. She explained how she had left Phoenix because Phil abused her and her mom didn't know because she was always on the road.

I started to get angry how could anyone do something like that to such a cute little girl. I'm still getting whiffs of strawberries and freesias but it's not as hard to take since she wore that cologne for so long and it helped.

Esme went to fix Bella lunch and the others just talked amongst themselves. Emmett and Jasper started arguing who was better at the newest Guitar Hero game. Each claiming they were the best. Bella started to giggle from my lap. They looked at her and offered her their guitars. She took Jasper's then her and Emmett let her pick her song. He was at the hard level but she put it at hardest level and still beat him by over 1000 points.

Just as she was about to challenge Jasper Esme returned with her food. While she ate we all watched Emmett and Jasper play Halo. It was hilarious. As I held her I could feel her muscles start to relax and motioned for someone to take her plate and glass. I went to lay her on the couch to sleep but she clutched my shirt and wouldn't release it. I stretched out on my back and let her lay on me. A few minutes later she was asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Review and maybe the Review Fairy (like the tooth fairy) will leave you a cookie under your pillow.


End file.
